


Lex

by The_Grynne



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grynne/pseuds/The_Grynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The roles change, the players stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lex

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Revelations".

_We are but whirlpools in a river of ever-flowing water. We are not stuff that abides, but patterns that perpetuate themselves._  
\- Norbert Wiener

* * *

**Lex**

The trouble with Two is. _The trouble._ Is.

He believed it was shore that he was standing on.

The river at his feet, as he observed its passage. Sand bleached pale like a sponge when his soles pressed down, water infused between particles ebbing out - ripples along the creeping borderline.

The whole time, this is where he's been. The ground shifting imperceptibly, altered by his presence.

Till he's terrified to look. Doesn't know if he can trust his eyes.

* * *

'What's the matter with you?' Kara grabs the front of Leoben's shirt and shakes him. 'You miserable, frakked up Cylon. Pull it together.'

He wobbles to his knees like a deck of cards and she is dragged down with him, cursing, into the poisoned dirt. Breath hot against his neck, promising violence, but her heart is not in it. He is giving nothing back. He's giving her nothing.

_How dare you_, she wants to scream, _how dare you be so weak?_

Her hand squeezing his jaw until he is forced to look at her, the emptiness that she sees pushes at something between them, like the walls of the airlock that she once lost him to.

'I need you,' she pants, desperate to be reckless with the truth, 'I need you to believe in me. That's how it works, remember?'

THE END


End file.
